Gohan and Videl at the Carnival
by kikkyss4e
Summary: Videl goes to the Carnival for Gohan, they fall in love in like a week, etc! I found this on my Comp, I wrote it a couple years ago! ITS KORNY! *ONE SHOT* PG-13 for SOME swearing!


A/N ok I wrote this a couple years ago!! It's SO corny but I'll throw it up here ne ways ok :)!!  
  
  
  
  
  
*ONE SHOT* Gohan and Videl Get together!!!! KORNY!  
  
  
  
Was the last day of school, and day of the Carnival This was a big day for the High School. Everyone was exited. Sharpner had plans on taking Videl to the Carnival When School got out, Sharpner had found Videl, and turned to her to say "Videl, baby, the Carnival is tonight." He said in a soft tone. "Yeah, so?" Videl asked. "Was wonderin' if ya wanted to go?" Sharpener had said, he was so sure she would say yes.  
  
"No thanks Sharpener, I need help on my training, and I asked my father to help me out. He is only free tonight. At least I hope so. I really need a training partner." Videl said in a slightly disappointed tone. "But, baby, you know you can train with me anytime." Sharpner said moving in closer to her. "Oh Sharpner you know I am much stronger then you, I need some one stronger then I." Videl said, slightly smiling. "Fine!" Sharpner replied quickly walking away, to ask a nother girl to go with him.  
  
When Videl had finally came home, she walked up to her father "I'm here daddy, sorry I'm a little late, I had a few things I needed to pick up at the store." She said in a slight whisper to her father. "Oh I'm sorry Videl! I know I said tonight would be my night off, but I completely forgot about the Carnival going on tonight! I need to be there, for pictures and things. Plus I'm taking my date there." He said, smiling and proud.  
  
"Oh, that's alright." Videl muttered silently with a sigh, and walked upstairs hugging her books close to her. She hadn't wanted to go to the Carnival without a date, and didn't want to go with Sharpener, or anyone else, that just wanted to date her for popularity, because she is the daughter of Hurcuel, and was hoping, she could use training with her father as a exuse to not go. Now every one would see him there, and wonder shy she didn't come.  
  
She decided to go on a long walk and clear her head. So after putting her things away she walked outside and walked to the back of her house, down a path that she had made when she was a young child. She walked for about forty five minutes, until she reached a large rock. She sat on the rock and thought to herself, how long it had been since she had been there. It looked different then how she remembered the place. She sat quietly for a while, and heard a noise not far away and thought she go look, for something to do.  
  
When she walked around some of the tall dirt hills, she saw a young man kicking and punching the rocks as if he was training, she watched very amused at what he could do, and deiced to move in closer to see who he was. When she was close enough to see his face, she recognized him as a young boy from School, but didn't know him what so ever.  
  
Just about then this young man turned around looking straight tords her, in shock. She jumped back. He approached her in curiosity "Exuse me, Ma'am? May I help you with something?" He asked. "Oh, no! I'm.. um I'm.. lost!" She said quickly, "I can't seem to find my way back, I was wondering around and found myself way out here!" She finished in kind of a shaky voice. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She thought to herself. "How could I have said that? I'm so stupid! I know where I am!!! What do I say to him? I never relized how cute he really is."  
  
She seemed to have gone off into a world of thought when she heard "Ma'am? Hello? Need help? I can take you home?" He said to her. "Oh, yea that would be great." She said kind of shy like. "What's your name, Ma'am?" He asked. "Oh please, no need to call my Ma'am, my name is Videl." She answeared. "Oh that's a pretty name Ma'...Videl." He said with a little blush. "Thank you, what's yours?" She asked. "Mine name is Gohan." He answered  
  
"That's a handsome name..Gohan." She said, looking tords the ground, with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Really think so? Thanks. Now, lets get you home." Gohan said softly. Gohan walked Videl home, and as they strolled along a nice long trip, they shared stories of their past, to dreams for their future. Videl found it very easy to talk to Gohan, as if he just under stood everything that she had said. And as if he just cared too, he was a very caring person she could tell that.  
  
After they had reached her house, Gohan had asked if they could hang out sometime again, real soon. She had agreed, and they swapped phone numbers. By this time it was evening around 7:00pm The Carnival would start in a hour. And Videl stood by the window and watched it from afar, the rides were going, the Ferris Wheel went round-n-round as she watched it, test the rides.  
  
"How fun it be to go there with some one, even if I wasn't datin' him, but just to have some thin' to do." She muttered to herself. About a half hour later, the door rang. She went quickly down stairs "Wonder who this could be? Everyone in town is gettin' ready for the Carnival She thought to herself. Just then she opened the door, and there stood Gohan, "What is he doin' here? Why has he come? What does he want." She thought to herself.  
  
"Exuse me Videl? Is it all right if I come in, just for a minute?" Gohan asked her. Suddenly she broke out from her moment of thought "Oh!! I'm sorry! Yes please do, come in." She said. Gohan walked threw the door, and Videl showed him to the living room where she offered him something to drink, he accepted her hospitality. Videl went and got some tea for the two of them.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Asked Videl, very curious. "Oh, well I really had nothing to do and its been a long day, I heard from some one that you were not going to the Carnival today, so I figured I'd stop by and see what's up?" He asked. "Oh, Gohan I really have no one to go with I don't really want to go alone, Sharpner asked me to go, but I don't want to go with him, or like as a date to any one, I want to go with a friend, you know?" She said in a disappointed tone. "Oh I understand." Gohan replied  
  
Silence grew over the two as they sipped at their tea, and stared at each other for a few minutes. Gohan looked up at Videl, choosing his words carefully. "Well, um.. Videl?" He said, keeping a low voice."Yes, Gohan?" Videl said, by this time very curious. "Videl, I know, we just met today, and all. But we talked so much, heh, I think you know more about me then any one else. Besides my family and such. But, I really don't have 'friends' I don't get out very much. You're the closest to a 'friend' that I know, and I don't want to go to the Carnival alone either. Would you like to go with me? If not I totally understand. I mean I'm sure you know a lot of other guys you would call a friend, and go with before you could consider me." He then looked down to the floor. It only took a second for Videl to reply "Oh, Gohan! You're a great friend. No I don't have a lot of friends, just several wanna be's. Some times I regret being who I am, you don't make friends, because of who you are. And yes, I would love to go with you. No one is expectin' me there though." She said and paused for a moment "But yes, lets go." She looked at Gohan with a smile.  
  
Gohan Returned the smile and stood up, "Well I'm all ready." He said, and she looked at him. "Uh! Well I am not, I will be back down in five, ok?" Then she quickly ran back upstairs. He just watched her run up the stairs and smiled. After about Seven Minutes she came back down, wearing her famous outfit that she normally wears every where. Gohan led her out the door, and down the street. "Are we, walkin' there, Gohan?" She asked. "Um.. Yea.. sure? Why not?" He replied "Oh, alright." She looked at the ground, and walked behind Gohan.  
  
About, fifteen minutes later, they arrived Gohan paid their way in. When they both stood on the sidewalk, that leads threw the Carnival Gohan had a blank look on his face. "What is is Gohan!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Videl asked, in shock. "THERE IS SO MANY PEOPLE!!" Gohan said. Videl sweat dropped. "Of course Gohan!!!!! Not every day do they have a Carnival." She said. Videl started down the twards the other end. Gohan still amused with all the people, followed her.  
  
By the time she saw the Ferris wheel, she looked at it with a gleem in her eyes, and kept walking. Gohan saw the a gleem in her eyes, and smiled at the thought of taking her up there. About three hours later it was Eleven O'clock at night. And people had begun to leave. But Gohan and Videl stayed. Threw out the evening they ran into several people, like Sharpner who was very jealuos at the sight of Videl and Gohan. When things began to die off, they finally deiced to go home.  
  
"Oh, Gohan! I've never felt so happy! It was so magical!" She said, in a thrill. They found themselves holding hands. "Videl, I wish we could hang out sometime again soon." Gohan said in a soft voice. "Oh, yes, Gohan! I would like that very much." They gave each other a hug, Gohan not wanting to let go, let go anyways. Gohan walked Videl home. When they stood by her door, he gave her a nother hug, and ran off to go home. Videl watched him leave, and wondered what was so very special about his friendship.  
  
Sun soon came, and it was time to start a new day. Gohan got dressed, and went out to eat breackfast. After breakfast his mother asked a few, annoying, questions. "Gohan?" ChiChi said, then cleared her voice. "How was your date?" She said witha grin. "MY DATE??" Gohan stood up, threw his hands onto the table, and shouted. "She isn't my date! Mom! Just a friend!" He calmed down and sat back into his chair.  
  
ChiChi stayed calm, didn't even turn around, was still working on the dishes. "I always wanted Grand Children, Gohan. But, you should let me meet her before you try anything, I need to make sure she is the kind of young lady that will take care of my precious Grand Children." She said, calmly, still working on the dishes. "MOTHER!" Gohan protested.  
  
~*~*~*VIDEL AT HOME THREE DAYS LATER*~*~*~  
  
"No Sharpner I said no! I don't want to be your girlfriend! Get it threw your head!!!" Videl said, and slammed the phone down. She sat back in her chair, and rubbed her temples.  
  
She looked around for Gohan's number and then dialed it.  
  
"Hello, is Gohan there?" She said to the voice on the other side. "Yes hold on please, may I ask who is calling?" A young boy said. "This is Videl, one of Gohan's friends." Videl said. "Yea you wait right there! Don't hang up now!" The young voice said, as the phone was laid gently on the table. She thought to herself, what a cute sounding child. After a few seconds, some one picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" It was Gohan. She didn't know what to say, or even why she called. "Hey, Gohan." She said softly. "Oh! Videl! Hi, why didn't you say it was you?" "Gohan, I don't even know why I called, I'm so bored." She said. "Oh I know the feelin'! Hey, you know any martial arts by any chance? I know it's a dumb question, but do ya?" He asked. "Oh yes, of course." Videl said, with almost a girlish giggle. "Great! Want to come over a train?" He asked. "Oh sure." she replied "Ok I'll come over and pick you up! See ya!" He said. " OK, good bye....... Gohan." She sat the phone down and sighed happily. He quickly got ready.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan was flying over, trying not to fly too fast. When he arrived he landed on the ground a ways from her house. And walked up to it casually.  
  
Gohan nocked on the door. "Hello! Come in!" He heard a voice say, and then opend the door. "Umm hi?" He said.  
  
"Hey Gohan!!!" Videl said walking over to him. "Hey videl!!!" He said with a smile. With that they said nothing more and walked out the door. They took a long walk back to where the met, talking the whole way.  
  
"Yeah and it pist me off!" videl said. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that. What did you do?" Gohan asked. "I told him off! I hate him!" She said with a sigh. Gohan just laughed at her. "What's so damn funny?" She asked with a mad look on her face. "Nothing.. it's just. You're so cute when your angery." Gohan sighed happily.  
  
Without a word Videl punched at him with a smirk. "OW!!!!!" Gohan screamed. "WHAT? Didn't we come here to fight??" Videl said with a grin. "Yeap sure did!" Gohan smiled back.  
  
They sparred for a couple of hours and then sat down for a for a bit and talked some more. Videl cuddled against Gohan's chest, "Videl.." Gohan wispered. "Yes gohan?" Videl said in a soft sigh. "I.. I think I love you." Gohan said softly. Videl looked at Gohan with glistining eyes, and Gohan brushed his lips across Videls. "I hardly know you, I mean I know so much we have talked so much! But we haven't known eachother for what, a week or two? And I am already having feelings!?!?" Gohan was thinking out loud.  
  
"Oh Gohan." Videl sighed happily. And with that they kissed again. "Hey videl, be my girl?" Gohan said with a grin. "Goahn hehe you know it!" Videl smiled and kissed him again.  
  
THE END! See it's KORNY!!!!!!??? lol!!! 


End file.
